


Our Condolences

by Themoonstolemytea



Series: sad marvel hours [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Funeral, Gen, I cried while writing this, Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good, Oops, Sad, Two deaths, almost, an attempt at writing a funeral, avengers are sad, i didn’t mean to be mean, not one, sad boy, sadvengers, sorry - Freeform, tony would be so proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonstolemytea/pseuds/Themoonstolemytea
Summary: The Avengers are at a funeral. If there’s one thing it isn’t, it’s fun.





	Our Condolences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I’m Delaney and I wrote this because I was like “ hey I have an idea. “
> 
> Sorry it might be sad. 
> 
> Beta’d (no it’s not? I don’t think.. I really don’t know what that means overall..)

He doesn’t want to go. He can’t. But May insists, so he goes. She doesn’t go though, she would, but how can she mourn a man she barely knew? She sends him away in a suit. Yet, this time there’s no dancing, there’s just him and his black suit. When he arrives there’s a sad glow around everyone, they’re all dressed in black and filled with sorrow. Happy notices him first. His heart breaks at the sight. Peter just arrived and looks lost. Happy guides Peter through a crowd of people to a table where Rhodey and Pepper are sitting, chatting about him. Their hands are on their faces holding back tears. Nat is there placing a supportive hand on Rhodey’s shoulder and Bruce is, well Bruce isn’t there. He’s over by the closed casket that holds whatever is left of Tony Stark. Bruce isn’t sure if he’s praying or apologising but everything is hurting. Thor stands in a corner adjacent to the casket, his arms crossed and eyes closed. He's dealt with too much death recently and it’s becoming harder to cope. It’s storming outside but only the thunder is Thor’s doing. Wanda is sitting with Sam and Bucky. She doesn’t say much to the boys, and together they sit in a somber silence. Sam and Bucky, no matter how much they once hated each other, are trying to cope together. Strange spends the funeral in a chair alone feeling guilty. He saw all the outcomes and in every one this was the result. No one thinks to tell Clint, they forget. He finds out the hard way, he finds out from Nat. She tells him it wasn’t just Stark, but Cap too. He shows up alone. His kids ask their mom about where dad went and what happened to Uncle Steve and Uncle Tony. Now it’s her turn to break the news. T’challa and his sister Shuri come to the funeral, Bucky invited them and T’challa couldn’t say no. This is the first time Shuri and Peter meet. The Guardians, they can’t make it, it turns out some new asshole is trying to destroy the bordering Galaxy. Steve also isn’t there. He isn’t there because he’s gone. People looked, but there was nothing left of Steve Rogers, there was no broken body, no dust, nothing. 

There’s an odd silence to the room. But before that silence can get too loud Pepper starts the ceremony. She can’t really say much before she breaks down and so Rhodey begins. There are lots of tears and wholesome Tony references throughout it all. It’s Peter’s turn to speak and that silence creeps up on them again. He finally speaks about Tony, about this important figure, about his father. 

“Um..” Peter tapped the microphone, “Growing up.. I didn’t… I mean.. now I don’t…” He sighed shakily. “Sorry… like Mr. Stark. I mean.. T-Tony, I didn’t.. um. I lost my parents too. I don’t remember that much.. I’ve also lost a father figure. In fact I’ve lost every real father figure I’ve ever had. Tony Stark was my father in every way I never knew. Of course I had Aunt May and at one point Uncle Ben, they were always there, but Mr. Stark.. er Tony was there for me too. And I know I’m young.. and I haven’t known him as long as all of you but.. He saved me. He saved me from so much, ” He chokes out his speech. He doesn’t get to finish it, but he’s content with what he’s said.

The funeral churns on with speeches said by almost everyone. Peter fiddles with his hands until it’s over. And then it’s over. The once large group of people shrivels into a much smaller group. Some people stay for coffee and everyone sends their condolences.

It’s over once again, this time for real. Pepper gets Happy to take him home. Peter falls asleep on the short ride home. Happy gently shakes him awake. 

“Peter, buddy, you’re home.”

“No Mr. Stark, just a few more minutes.”

“Peter,” Happy sighs. “It’s me Happy, it’s time to go.”

Peter opens his eyes looking for Tony. He stares at the ground. “Thanks for the ride.”

Happy gave him a sad smile and watched as Peter walked to the apartment complex.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but I don’t know how funerals work.. think of it sorta like Peggy’s funeral scene ish..


End file.
